1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns the control of a unidirectional current load placed in a DC or rectified voltage supply circuit such as, for example, a magnetron, and more particularly a device for detecting the malfunctioning of the load.
2. Description of the Related Art
A unidirectional current load such as, for example, a magnetron operating at start-up with a high power setting, connected to the secondary winding terminals of a high-voltage transformer of a power supply, is sometimes subject, during operation, to voltage fluctuations due to variations of power and temperature. The fluctuations cause undesirable variations of the output power which generally bring about overheating of the magnetron. Consequently, repetition of the voltage fluctuations would bring about deterioration of the magnetron.
The aim of the invention is to remedy this drawback by mounting, on the power supply of the unidirectional load, a device enabling the operation of the unidirectional load to be monitored to avoid voltage fluctuations from recurring too often.